Saving Lies
by SoraStarkiller
Summary: She wasn't sure what to think.  Killing Klaus was a priority, he was dangerous and evil, and having Rebekah die along with him was unfortunate but not regrettable, she was a loose cannon; one that wanted her dead.  But Elijah…
1. Lies

**Saving Lies**

She wasn't sure what to think. Killing Klaus was a priority, he was dangerous and evil, and having Rebeka die along with him was unfortunate but not regrettable, she was also a loose cannon; one that wanted her dead. But Elijah…

Elena made her way down the staircase and back into the packed ballroom. She had promised him she would tell him what Esther had wanted with her. Promised to tell the truth. Glancing around the room she found Elijah with ease, their eyes locked. She watched as he began to sift through the crowd towards her, his face a stony mask. She kept her face absent of emotion, mirroring him, and tried not to let any of the guilt or sadness she felt for what she was about to do slip. Meeting him half way they stood within the mass of guests.

"How was my mother?" He was still looking at her, seemingly refusing to be the first to break contact. She wanted desperately to look away, to not have to lie right to his face, but she held his gaze.

"Intense." Elena said hesitantly.

"And should I be worried?" She could feel her heart speed up, and her chest tighten at his question. She prayed to God that all the people there would prevent him from hearing it.

"No, she just wanted to meet me." Elena was almost shocked at how natural she sounded. When had she gotten so comfortable with lying? "She just wants you all to be together again." In death, she added silently. She watched his reaction, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

The chatter in the room hushed and at last they broke eye contact. Looking up to the balcony they watched as Esther appeared. She bid the guests welcome, thanked them for coming, and proposed a toast.

Elena's eyes swept the room moving from each of the Originals, watching as they drank to their own death. She looked back at Elijah. He raised his glass.

"Cheers," he gave her a small smile. He lifted his glass to his lips. Elena's hand shot out grasping his wrist firmly, stopping him. A look of shock and puzzlement crossing his features, sentiments that Elena herself shared. She released his wrist at once, pulling it back as though she had been burned. Her eyes were wide, eyebrows knit. She had no idea why she had stopped him. Taking a step back, she could feel that her mask was crumbling.

Turning quickly she pushed through the crowed and out into an empty hallway. She walked as fast as she could, not really knowing where she was going. All she wanted to do was get away. She didn't want to have to explain anything to him, didn't want to have to tell him she had lied about Esther not being a threat. In the back of her mind she knew it didn't matter how far away she got, he would easily catch her.

She turned a corner at the end of the hall only to be greeted by Elijah. His face was hard and his eyes slightly narrowed. He wanted answers. She was about to take a step back, about to try to get away; a helpless endeavor she knew. But she didn't have the chance to even try. She felt his hand grip her upper arm and the wood of the wall dig into her back as he held her in place.

"Elena," Elijah's voice was dark, and the dim light in the hallway cast a dark shadow across his face. She tried to hold her own, to keep the fear out of her face, to slow her rapid heartbeat. His eyes bore into hers, it was almost painful. "You lied to me."

"Yes," she turned her head away from, avoiding his harsh gaze. "I did." He said nothing, waiting for her, giving her a chance to tell the truth this time. She swallowed. "I didn't lie when I said she wanted you all to be together. The champagne had a spell on it that would have bound you all together so that if one of you were to die…" She didn't have to finish.

"She wanted to undo the evil she had created." Elijah didn't sound angry, in fact his tone was devoid of emotions. Elena still couldn't look at him.

"Yes," she replied softly. "And she's not wrong." She said with conviction turning her face back to him, but keeping her eyes away from his, focusing instead on the collar of his crisp white dress shirt. "Klaus needs to die."

There was silence between them as though he were considering her words. Distantly she heard the hum of the ball still going jus down the hall from them. The silence dragged on, and she ignored the slight discomfort she felt as his hand still held her upper arm in a vice grip and the wall bit into her back. Her mind drifted, and she wondered whether Esther had seen what she had done, if she knew that she had betrayed her. She wondered what would happen to her now that she had crossed the original witch.

"Why did you stop me?" Elijah's words brought her back to reality. Her eyes flicked up and their eyes met. She couldn't look away.

"What?" For a moment she wasn't sure what he was asking. When it sunk in she realized she hadn't given it much thought, she wasn't sure it necessarily had any deep meaning. He was her friend, well sort of.

"Elena?" His voice was soft and he loosened his grip on her arm. "Why?"

"Because," she started "I don't want you to die." She finished lamely. Her mind was racing trying to find some kind of answer, not just for him but also for herself. For some reason their temperamental friendship as a reason just didn't cut it.

"You said my mother was right," Elijah reminded her. "You said Klaus needed to die." She wondered whether his voice had always been that deep, that soft. He had a questioning and almost gentle expression, and yet she could feel something akin to fear bubbling up inside of her.

"I did." She conceded. She'd barley got the words out. "But…" She stopped short. Running away seemed to be the best option now, but an impossible one when Elijah was concerned. But she really didn't like where this was going. She didn't want to have this conversation, didn't want to answer him.

"But?" He seemed genuinely curious, his tone and expression were not in anyway leading. Elena felt her fear morphing into indignation, anger. She took a deep breath, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I like you okay?" Elena answered hotly. "I like you a lot. You're my friend, and I didn't want you to die. As much as I want Klaus dead I'm not willing to let you die in the process!"

She had barley finished her rant when his lips were on hers, his hands moved to her shoulders and almost of their own accord her hands slipped around his neck. She wasn't sure how long they'd been kissing but when they broke apart she was gasping for breath. Their eyes were locked, and for once she could read his expression with ease.

A million thoughts raced through her brain. One specifically stuck out. What the hell had she just done?

AoooooooN

Thanks for reading!

Any comments and criticism would be much appreciated! I'd like to know whether I write these two in character or not for future stories.


	2. Copy

**Copy**

Elena stared at him with wide eyes. She couldn't move her hands from his neck, in fact she couldn't move at all. And she could feel the anxiety returning. Trying to hold on to the anger, the strength she had had before was impossible. All that was left was an overwhelming sense of confusion and fear. She had kissed Elijah. No, that wasn't right, he had kissed her. But she hadn't protested. Elena knew her feelings, as mixed and muddled as they were, were in no way hidden. She could see Elijah easily reading them, but she couldn't seem to bring herself back under control.

"Elena," Elijah's voice was kind, but also firm. He wasn't the type to take lightly what they had just shared, and it scared her. She couldn't just brush it off or try to pretend it never happened. Not with him.

She could feel her heart speeding up again, and she desperately wanted to know why Elijah seemed to have this kind of effect on her. She'd never had a problem keeping herself under control with Stephen and Damon. He must have heard her suddenly erratic heartbeat, because he smiled slightly, which of course only made her heart beat faster.

For a moment she thought he would kiss her again. She almost wanted him to. He leaned in, their noses almost touching. Elena had stopped breathing. But then his eyes left hers and he took a step back. He took her arms from his neck and took another step back straightening his jacket. For some reason she felt as though she'd been rejected. He looked like he was about to say something, but just then someone turned the corner and joined them in the hall. It was Rebekah.

Rebekah's eyes flitted between Elena and her brother before narrowing.

"Elijah," she addressed her brother, ignoring Elena completely. "Finn is looking for you."

"Thank you Rebekah," Elijah answered, Elena wasn't sure but she thought she heard some annoyance in his voice. He glanced away from Rebekah and met Elena's eyes once again. "Elena, it's been a pleasure." She suppressed a shiver and watched as he left.

Rebekah snorted. Elena looked over at her. She had a hand on her hip and an irritated and almost hateful expression, which was barley masked by a look of feigned boredom.

"What?" Elena asked, trying not to sound as tired and uninterested as she was; wanting to get this conversation over with. Whatever Rebekah had to say it was better to just let her say it.

"You don't think he actually likes _you_," Rebekah asked suddenly grinning. "Do you?" Elena bristled. The blond looked like she was going to start laughing at any moment.

"What you're talking about?" Elena replied as evenly as she could, she folded her arms and glared.

"Elijah." the Original smirked. Rebekah walked towards Elena. "Let me tell you something, Elena." Her name sounded like a curse coming from Rebekah's lips. "You're the doppelganger, you are a copy." Elena stiffened at her words, which just made Rebekah's smile wider. "Same blood, same face-"

"I'm not Katherine" Elena snapped pushing past Rebekah intending to head back into the ballroom, but her next words stopped her cold.

"Could have fooled me, the way you walked in with a Salvatore on each arm." Elena heard Rebekah laugh. "That's why those two even bothered to look at you, because you looked like their beloved Katherine." She continued mockingly. She approached Elena's back. "But Katherine's just a doppelganger too." Rebekah leaned down to Elena's ear "Just a poor imitation." Elena's jaw tightened and she clenched her fists.

"I am not like her!" Elena hissed whirling on the still wickedly grinning Rebekah.

"You're becoming more and more like her everyday." The words cut Elena and she felt sick inside. Rebekah had a point; one that Elena herself had been wrestling with. "But do you want to know why Elijah even gives you the time of day? Why he gave Katherine the time of day?"

"Please, enlighten me." Elena spat.

"Because you look just like _her_, because both you and Katherine, before she was 'jaded' by the world, are just like _her_." Elena didn't answer, didn't ask. She didn't want to. But Rebekah wasn't going to leave it at that. "Because you're just like Tatia."

Rebekah gave a last laugh, the amount of pleasure she seemed to get from Elena's reaction was sickening. Turning of her heel the blond gave a dismissive wave and sauntered off back towards the ballroom.

Elena was frozen in place. She knew she should just ignore Rebekah, that she shouldn't let her words affect her. But they did. Elena didn't need to ask who Tatia was, because it was just as Rebekah had said. She was her copy.

She wouldn't cry, couldn't, not right then. Elena didn't re-enter the ballroom, instead she went back the way she had previously been headed. Finding herself back in the entry way she headed for the door. She couldn't stay there any longer, she'd got what she came for, and there was no reason left to stay. Or so she told herself. Elijah crossed her mind more than once.

"Elena!" Damon's voice called from behind her. "Did you get what you wanted?" His voice was cold.

"What?" It took her a moment to remember what he was talking about. All she had been thinking about, focusing on were Rebekah's words… and Elijah…

"Come on we're leaving." Damon growled angrily grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door.

"Damon let go!" Elena pulled her arm from his grip. As much as she wanted to get angry right back at him, she couldn't. "I'm sorry I went behind your back, but if I hadn't you would have ruined everything."

"Well sorry for caring! Clearly Stefan doesn't anymore!"

"Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?"

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" She felt like she'd been slapped in the face. She hated this. Hated that Rebekah was right. She was turning into Katherine.

"No you don't'." Elena whispered. She pushed back the tears that were quickly clouding her vision. "You love the person you think I am."

"Elena?" Damon's anger seemed to have all but faded. He had no idea what to do.

"You love someone who doesn't exist." Her voice broke on the last word. Damon was stunned and confused, and Elena took advantage of that and ran to the doors and out into the night. She got in her car and started the ignition the engine revving to life and muffling the sole sob that escaped her lips.

Elena pulled into her drive way and lay her forehead against the top of the steering wheel. Her shoulder's shook, and her makeup was ruined in seconds. She leaned back and took a deep breath. Why was she crying? Because of what Rebekah said about her being a copy? It wasn't as though that was a necessarily new idea to her. She had wrestled with the fact that she was a doppelganger for sometime. Was it about her being like Katherine? Maybe. That did cut her deep. But as she sat there she realized it was something far worse that was making her so sad. Elijah. From the moment they had met he had recognized the difference between her and Katherine. When he looked at her he didn't see Katherine. But did he see her, Elena? Or Tatia, the Original Petrova? She wondered whether Tatia was like who she use to be, before all the supernatural entered her life: innocent, caring, always seeing the good in people…Naive. She wondered if that had been how Katherine had once been.

That's what hurt, she realized, the thought that Elijah was interested in her not because of her herself, but because she resembled someone else he use to love. She laughed, a horse dry humorless laugh. This was like the Salvatores all over again.

She sniffled and whipped her eyes with the back of her hands. Taking a deep breath she got out of her car and walked towards the front door. She sifted through the keys in her hand. She looked up from her keys only to promptly drop them and jump in surprise. Her heart pounded and she felt the fear taking over.

"Elijah."

AoooooooooN

Thanks for reading!

Any feedback you can give me would be much appreciated! I'm not sure whether Elena's in character or not...?


	3. Feelings

**Feelings**

"We need to talk." He was right of course, they did. Which is why she had invited him in. Now he was down in her sitting room waiting for her to finish changing out of her ball gown. They were alone in the house as Alaric was out; she noticed he had forgotten his keys, again. She wasn't sure if Alaric being out was a good thing or not.

Elena hung her dress up and changed into casual clothes. She did all this very slowly and meticulously, not because she wanted to look good for Elijah, although that may have been part of it, but to avoid their inevitable conversation for as long as possible. She had no idea what to expect. Did he regret it? Was he angry about her reaction and then her instant disappearance from the ball?

Did he want a relationship?

She pulled the comb through her now straight hair and wondered what else she could do as an excuse to stay in her room a little longer. A sudden thought hit her. What if he got tired of waiting and decided to come up? She practically dashed out of her room and to the stairwell. If that happened, if they had this conversation in her bedroom then she definitely knew one direction their conversation could go in, and it didn't involve much talking.

Elena found Elijah standing in the living room his back to her, hands in his pockets, looking at the photographs on the mantel. He didn't turn around or give any indication that he knew she was there, but Elena knew he did. He could probably hear her heart beating.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked moving towards the kitchen, another distraction for her, another way to delay.

"No," Elijah finally turned around his eyes meeting hers. He looked normal, his usual stoic expression set in place. Elena wondered how he could seem so relaxed. He didn't waste anytime getting right down to business. "Do you regret what happened?"

Elena looked away from him. She knew the answer to his question as soon as he asked it; she hadn't needed to even think about it. She wished there had been uncertainty or doubt in her feelings as there was with Damon, and sometimes even with Stefan, but there wasn't any.

"No." She answered softly; she looked back up at him. Elijah's expression hadn't changed. "Do you?"

He didn't answer in words. Instead Elijah closed the gap between them until he was standing right in front of her. He reached up with his hand and tucked a tress of her dark hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. Leaning down he almost kissed her again.

Elena was going to let him too. But Rebekah's words flashed through her mind. _Tatia_. The girl Elijah had been or maybe still was in love with. She turned her head to the side away from his hand away from the kiss she so desperately found herself wanting. Immediately she could feel him tense, hear his jaw clench. Elijah was not going to stand for her indecisiveness, if that's what it was, and he didn't deserve it. Elena knew that.

"Tell me about Tatia." She heard Elijah give something between a snort and a sigh at her question. He turned and walked back towards the mantel, his back towards her. Elena waited. With each second she could feel her chest tightening. Elijah turned to face her. He was irritated. Not at her she knew, but at her question.

"Tatia is the Original Petrova," Elijah began. When he said her name Elena could swear she saw a look of fondness flash through his eyes. "I presume Rebekah is the one who told you about her."

Elena wanted to continue, but she hesitated. She wasn't sure whether she really wanted to know the answer. But she asked anyway. "She said you were in love with her." She'd heavily insinuated it anyway. From Elijah's expression she knew she was right, knew that what Rebekah had said was true.

"That was a very long time ago." Elijah said firmly. Elena could feel it again, her formerly subdued fear morphing into furry. Had Rebekah been completely right? Was she just some kind of stand in for Tatia? Elena took a deep breath.

"That's why you cared for Katherine though isn't it?" Elena pressed angrily. "That's why you found a way to save the doppelganger in the ritual. Because she reminded you of Tatia." Elijah didn't reply, he just watched her with some expression Elena couldn't name. "That's why you care about me." She finished bitterly.

He didn't look offended by her accusation. In fact Elena thought there might have even been a bit of amusement in his still irritatingly calm nonchalant appearance. She glared angrily.

"Yes," Elena felt her chest tighten painfully at his admission. "I cared for Katherine because of her resemblance to Tatia. But after what she did I despised her. I still despise her." He walked back towards Elena, stopping in front of her again. Elena gulped. "So when I looked at her after that I no longer saw Tatia. I saw a woman I hated. And when I first met you I didn't see Tatia, I saw Katherine." Elena felt like her heart was being crushed, and Elijah's stony and detached tone didn't help. "No offense Elena, but as lovely as you are I wasn't drawn to you because of your looks."

"So what exactly are you saying?" Elena asked hating that she sounded like she was about to cry. "That you hate me?" His face softened and his gaze suddenly held affection.

"No Elena," Elijah smiled softly. "I'm saying when I look at you I don't see Tatia or Katherine. I see Elena Gilbert." Now she really felt like she was going to cry. But Elena wasn't going to let it go, not yet. She had to know, she didn't want to feel so insecure.

"So you care for me because I'm a good person?" Elena asked. "Because I'm like Tatia in personality?" Elijah gave a short laugh.

"Elena, you are not like Tatia." Elena's heart skipped a beat. Elijah smiled at that. "Tatia was sweet and caring, but she was also very passive. She believed there was good in everyone, and was very quick to forgive even with Klaus." He reached out and brought his hand to her cheek again. "And you're not like Katherine. She was stronger than Tatia, but also manipulative and distrustful. You Elena, are caring yes, and you do see the good in people but you don't see it as inherent, it is something you believe everyone has to work for. And you are strong, and sometimes even manipulative," Elijah smirked and Elena felt her face turning red in embarrassment, maybe even shame. "But, you care about those that you hurt and you don't run away from your mistakes." The gentleness, the love in his voice and face was too much. Elena felt tears coming to her eyes. "I care for you because you are you."

She couldn't keep the tears in, she felt so relieved, so happy. Elijah pulled her into an embrace, tucking her head beneath his chin, and she felt the tears sliding down her face. Elena was surprised at how well he knew her; she wondered how long her had known this much about her, how long he had felt this way about her. She pulled back and gave him a short smiled.

"Are you afraid of me?" Elijah's question caught her off guard. Of course he would know he was a vampire, and an Original at that. He could probably smell it, her fear. The terror she'd been experiencing non stop since they had kissed and maybe even before then.

"No, not of you," she cast her eyes down. "But of my feelings for you? Yes." She looked back up at him, he was amused, and she felt annoyed at that.

"Why?" Elena shifted uncomfortably at his words. He was going to make her say it. It was only fair considering he had so openly disclosed his feelings to her. She could feel her face heating up and shyness creeping up as well.

"Because I have no doubts where you're concerned." She said softly. "I've always had doubts with Stefan…and Damon. But not with you." She looked up at him hoping he would accept just that. But his eyes told her she had to continue. "I trust you Elijah, and you've always trusted me. You're a good person and you always try to do the right thing, and I could always tell that you cared for me. And you've never lied to me."

"And that scares you?"

"It terrifies me."

He kissed her. Elena's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his soft lips on hers. It was gentle, sweet, but also very passionate. One of his hands was tangled in her hair; the other had found it's way to the small of her back. She was losing herself.

That is when the doorbell rang. Elijah made an annoyed growling sound, clearly wanting to ignore it. Elena sighed and pulled away.

"Alaric forgot his key." Elena explained walking out towards the door. "It's open Alaric you can just come in-" She had opened the door.

It wasn't Alaric. It was Finn. And she had just invited him into her house.

In the blink of an eye she found herself pressed up against the wall Finn's arm at her throat. Finn was torn off of her in seconds though. It all happened so fast she almost wouldn't have believed that it had happened at all, but the pain she felt told her differently. Elena watched as Elijah and Finn fought, they moved so quickly though that she didn't catch much, until Finn somehow succeeded in throwing Elijah off him and across the room. She saw Finn draw a knife his eyes darting to his brother before coming to rest on her. Then he lunged.

Elena knew she didn't have time to move, but Elijah did. He was in front of her instantly, shielding her from the knife. She watched as from his chest in front of her the tip of the knife came out. It was white. White ash. Elijah seemed to choke, his face turning an ashen grey. He fell forward onto Elena who caught him. She slid down to the floor holding a now completely lifeless Elijah in her arms. Above her stood Finn.

"My mother would like a word with you." He said darkly.

AoooooooooN

Thank you for reading!

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate you letting me know whether they're in character or not and for correcting me on Stefan's name spelling. Please let me know if you see or feel that there's anything wrong with the characters (or story). We haven't seen much of Finn so I'm not sure how to portray him…?


End file.
